A Little Talk With the Boys
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Maka tells Soul something that breaks his brain a little so he calls his bros over to have a little talk. -Cracky- SoMa, KiTs, BSPa, KiLi


Soul bounced his foot against the coffee table. This was an interesting development. Maka, his darling girlfriend and partner, masturbated. And apparently, this wasn't just some one time thing. Soul couldn't wrap his head around it. He really couldn't. Why would she need to pleasure herself when he could do it?

But what if she liked touching herself more? No, she couldn't. Right? Maybe she just didn't want to bother him..No that's not true either. She had come crawling into his bed, practically begging for him to touch her.

So why did she do it? It wasn't like with him. Sometimes his damn boners wouldn't go away and he didn't want to inconvenience her. That and she didn't like to be annoyed when she was reading. Which was all the time.

Maybe..Maybe he should consult his bros. They were all in relationships. Maybe they had this same dilemma. He dug out his cell phone and typed out a text before sending it to three of his best friends. After he got three 'okays,' he clicked on the tv and waited for his friends.

Within thirty minutes, Kid, Kilik, and Black*Star were seated randomly about the living room, looking expectantly at their friend. "Guys," Soul started, "I have a dilemma." He ran his tongue over his lips, "Maka said something today.."

Kilik quirked an eyebrow as Black*Star snorted. "What'd she say? That she was a lesbian or somethin'?" He laughed when Soul blanched.

"No." The weapon sighed, "She said..well implied that she..ya know." He didn't want to say it. Soul was already uncomfortable enough as it was. When the others just gave him a funny look, he groaned. "That she..ya know..did things..." He gulped, "To herself."

"Oh." All three said together.

"I don't know what to think. I mean..Does it mean she likes it more when she does it?"

Kilik shrugged, "Maybe man. I mean Tsubaki is good at giving me a handie but I still do it better. Know all the right buttons to push and shit."

"Aww man. I don't wanna hear that!" Black*Star whined as he punched Kilik's arm.

Kilik grumbled back. "Soul just said Maka masturbates and you didn't get all upset!"

"Yeah well she's not my partner and I figure Soul is lying because there is no way Maka is putting out."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Soul, you know it's true."

"Fuck you Kilik. I bet I get more ass than you."

"I call bullshit on that one. Tsubaki was the biggest pervert in the Book."

"KID!" The other three shouted, surprised by his sudden outburst.

The reaper shrugged, "I was merely stating a fact."

"Guys," Soul whine, "I really don't know what to do."

"I don't know either man." Kilik grinned lewdly, "If it was me, I'd ask to watch. Maybe you can pick up some tricks. Who knows her better than herself?"

Soul gave a little nod, "Yeah I guess.."

Kid snorted, "Liz does it symmetrically.."

"What?"

"Liz does it symmetrically."

"Okay dude, that I didn't need to know." Black*Star shuddered. "You guys are raping my ears with things I don't want to hear."

"Now you know how we feel all the time.."

"What are you implying?" Black*Star scowled at Kid.

Kid rubbed his temples, "You and Patti can be rather..loud.."

"Oh yeah man. She is such a screamer." Black*Star smirked.

Kid rolled his eyes, "I hear you scream more.."

Soul grumbled, "Whatever guys, go the hell home. I'll figure it out on my-" Before he could finish, the door opened. Loud chattering could be heard as Maka walked backwards into the room, arms full of bags.

"HEY MAKA, GUESS WHAT SOUL TOLD US!"

**AN: LOL I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER.**

**I actually don't have a word processor on my computer so I've be puking things up on google docs..Which is pretty nifty actually.**

**I _don't_ know if I will be updating any of my old fics. I just..lost all the work I had on them and it's irritating.**

**But I am working on some new ones.**

**One is an AU SoMa fic about Soul being Liz and Patti's 'brother'.**

**Another is a Wes/Liz smut fic thing.**

**ALSO.**

**grigoriwings(dot)yuku(dot)com is a pretty sweet place to hang.**


End file.
